Help From A Stranger
by Kuro Aisu
Summary: Koroshiya meets a stranger that feels that she needs his help.


Koroshiya: ok I don't own anything expect for Koroshiya...duh. And Kamo...who may or not be in this I haven't decided.  
Koroshiya= Professional Killer  
  
Kuro=Dark  
  
Aisu=Ice  
  
Ken=Sword Anyway on with the fic... o yea Kuro and Koroshiya are the same person...Kuro is her ningen name...(weird but oh well) koroshiya is her demon name.  
  
"Why won't they leave me alone?" Kuro thought to herself while running  
through the streets and dodging the ningens. She came to the human  
world to hide but it obviously wasn't working. She was hiding from  
the crimes she committed. Mostly thief but she had been hired to kill  
off some humans and demons.  
  
Kuro quickly turned into an ally and saw what a mistake she had made.  
Her eyes stared at the wall and she cursed at herself silently.  
Turning around Kuro could feel the evil vibe coming from the four men  
in front of her. She glared at them while one took out a gun and the  
other three took out baseball bats. Kuro thought for a moment of her  
strategy and then whipped out her aisu-ken. It was giving to her from  
a couple whores who raised her. They took her in planning on raising  
her in their own ways to turn her into a low life. They gave her that  
sword...but then wanted to take it away to sell it. So simple enough  
she killed them and began life on the street at the age of 6. She was  
now only 13 but knew enough to stay alive and fight...and she was about  
to show it.  
  
Kuro flew her hand out at the man with the gun. He laughed at her for  
he thought nothing happened. His eyes then landed on the frozen  
object in his hand that was once his gun. Kuro laughed back while she  
knocked the object out of the man's hand with the back of her fist.  
She gleamed evilly at him with her ice blue eyes. He stood back in  
shock and began to stumble back. She grabbed his shirt collar and  
threw him against the wall. She turned to the others but they ran  
away screaming. Kuro didn't feel like wasting her energy on them and  
decided to get her information from the man who was now pleading for  
his life.  
  
"Pleas! D-d-don't hurt me, Kuro! I'll do anything you want...I'll come  
work for you...for free!" said the man holding his hands out in a  
praying position.  
  
"I don't want you to work for me. You baka ningen. Now who sent you?  
And how do you know my name!" Said Kuro holding her aisu-ken up to the  
man's neck.  
  
The man stayed silent for a while. But Kuro pushed the aisu-ken so it  
made a small puncture in the man's throat. He screamed in pain a  
little and said, "Ok, Ok! I'll talk...his name is Yuchi and he...he  
admires you. He sent us to take you back to his castle so you can  
marry him...that's all I know I swear!".  
  
Kuro looked at him and searched his mind to see if he was really  
telling the truth. Sadly enough he was. Then she said, "Go back and  
tell this Yuchi that I'm not up for sale".  
  
And with that the man was off to tell Yuchi the news. Kuro didn't  
want to know who he was let alone did she care. She was a loner and  
that's how she liked it.  
  
She walked out of the ally and noticed that not to many ningens were  
out. She figured it must have been close to one in the morning. She  
began to walk a ways looking to see if she could buy something from a  
stand to eat. She turned a corner and found a hotdog stand. She  
growled to herself because she hated ningen food but she needed  
strength and she didn't have too much money. She bought her food and  
walked over to a bench to eat.  
  
During the middle of her meal she swallowed and called out, "I know  
you're there you might as well come out".  
  
She turned her head to find a boy only a few inches taller than she  
walk out from the shadows. He was truly handsome. Black hair that  
flew up and spike with a small bit of white sticking out. His clothes  
were all black and a white head bang was secure on his forehead.  
  
"Hey! I never said you could read my mind!" said Kuro blocking out the  
boy.  
His eyes widen by her reaction slightly  
"Your name isn't Kuro. It's Koroshiya, don't worry that's all I was  
able to get" he said walking up to her and taking a seat next to  
Koroshiya.  
"Yea, so what if it is?" said Koroshiya glaring at the boy.  
"I'm here to help you hide from Yuchi", said the boy glaring back.  
"Oh really...How do I know you're not working for him?" said Koroshiya  
not glaring anymore for she feared the glare of the boy.  
"Read my mind if you wish", he said leaning back into the bench.  
  
So that's exactly what she did. Koroshiya searched his mind and only  
found a small trace of Yuchi in him. It seems that he was watching  
the fight and for some odd reason decided to help her. There was  
something else but he decided to block it out. It didn't matter for  
she didn't really care what it was.  
  
She got up and said, "I expect your help. How about we go to your  
apartment I don't have one, Hiei".  
  
Hiei looked at her and in a flash he was beneath the shadows running.  
Koroshiya began to do the same.  
  
"Her speed is incredible...I underestimated her," thought Hiei. After a  
turn Koroshiya blocked off his path and she stared at him, "Why are  
you helping me?" she asked her voice soft.  
"I'll tell you later", Hiei said his voice in a normal tone. He then  
moved around Koroshiya and began to run once more with Koroshiya close  
behind.  
  
Koroshiya: Ok well I guess I know...short...to much happened...but the next  
chapter maybe a little boring...but the one after that shall be quite  
exciting.  
  
Hiei: This is pointless; no one ever reads your work.  
  
Koroshiya: *death glares Hiei *  
  
Hiei: *death glares back *  
  
Koroshiya: I'll make another chapter as soon as we're done  
fighting... 


End file.
